GAME-OVER
by MickyMin
Summary: SSA, Speciality Secret Agent, suatu wadah dimana terdapat orang-orang yang dilatih secara khusus dan special untuk menghadapi situasi jenis apapun. Beberapa tahun belakangan, SSA menghilang. Tak ada yang tahu, karena mereka memang tidak boleh tahu bahwa SSA itu ada. Yang pasti semuanya terkait dengan tugas yang terakhir kali mereka jalani.


_**SSA, Speciality Secret Agent**__**, suatu wadah dimana terdapat orang-orang yang dilatih secara khusus dan special untuk menghadapi situasi jenis apapun. Organisasi multilateral ini digagas oleh dua tokoh berpengaruh dari dua negara Asia yang memiliki peran penting di dunia. Perekrutan anggota meliputi seluruh negara yang terdaftar dalam PBB, meski tidak semua dari mereka berhasil melalui ujian tahap pertama.**_

_**Anggotanya hanya berjumlah 500 orang. Para petinggi negara di dunia menganggap bahwa organisasi ini sama seperti FBI, CIA, DENSUS 88 serta organisasi pengamanan lainnya. Pada kenyataannya, wajarkah suatu organisasi pengamanan hanya beranggota 500 orang dengan ujian yang sangat ketat dan tergolong 'rahasia'? **_

_**Dua tahun setelah SSA resmi digunakan sebagai organisasi pengamanan pemerintah dunia, PBB dengan resmi menghapusnya dari daftar organisasi dunia. Para petinggi negara menganggap organisasi ini tidak mempunyai integritas dalam tugasnya. Suatu kebohongan yang sengaja dibuat untuk sebuah tujuan lain. **_

_**Kenyataannya, dari awal SSA tidak digagas untuk menjadi organisasi khusus pengamanan pemerintah, sebuah kedok yang dipakai untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan kelompok-kelompok kontra. Organisasi ini adalah organisasi rahasia yang paling rahasia. Seluruh jejak SSA sebelum dihapus dari daftar organisasi PBB, telah dihapuskan dan di gelapkan. Organisasi ini berada langsung dibawah pengawasan pemimpin dunia saat ini. **_

_**Anggotanya adalah orang-orang yang mungkin tak akan pernah kau sadari berada di sekitarmu. Berjalan di jalan yang sama, belajar di tempat yang sama bahkan menghirup udara yang sama. Hanya saja, mereka mempunyai tujuan yang lain. Satu hal yang pasti, mereka tak pernah diajarkan untuk kalah dalam suatu hal.**_

_**Beberapa tahun belakangan, SSA menghilang. Tak ada yang tahu, karena mereka memang tidak boleh tahu bahwa SSA itu ada. Yang pasti semuanya terkait dengan tugas yang terakhir kali mereka jalani.**_

**MickyMin  
><strong>

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>

**Cast: Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura and secret^^**

**Pairing: Will appear soon**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Action, Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: AU, OOC, bahasa berantakan, alur keteteran dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

.

.

.

**Tokyo, 28****th**** February 2013**

DORR! SHOOT! SHOOT!

Lelaki itu terus berlari menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Dengan tangan sebelah kiri yang terluka dan tangan kanan yang memegang sebuath pistol, membalas tembakan yang dilayangkan kepadanya, ia berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian.

Keadaan jalan yang gelap tidak membantu sama sekali. Beberapa kali kakinya tersandung aspal jalan. Dapat ia rasakan hembusan angin peluru yang meleset melewatinya membuatnya sedikit menggigil, ketakutan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berhenti disini.

Segera ia bangkit dengan beberapa luka lecet di kaki dan tangan kirinya yang terus mengucurkan darah. Hembusan angin peluru yang meleset dapat kembali ia rasakan beberapa kali melewatinya. Tentu, itu hanya sebuah gertakan dari beberapa orang yang mengejarnya dengan senapan panjang di lengan, agar ia berhenti atau hanya sekedar kaget lalu terjatuh.

Mereka tak akan membunuhnya saat ini. _Belum saatnya_. Mereka masih membutuhkannya. Secara hidup.

Tapi ia tak bisa terus berlari tanpa tujuan seperti ini! Ia harus mencari cara. Kedua bola mata biru itu menyipit melihat sebuah mobil bertuliskan 'police' berada di persimpangan jalan beberapa meter di depannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Konyol tapi mungkin berhasil. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari sakunya dengan sumbu panjang di ujungnya, petasan mercon. Ia tak butuh waktu untuk mengingat kapan ia membawanya, tak penting, ia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah korek api gas dari dalam saku nya dan dengan susah payah menyalakan petasan tersebut.

Ia kembali menengok kebelakang, tepat ketika sebuah peluruh melesat kearah sebelah kanannya. Great! Gerombolan itu masih setia mengikutinya, berada tidak jauh dengannya tapi tidak sanggup menyusulnya. Mereka jadi seperti kucing dan anjing yang bermain hide and seek. Ia tengokkan kembali kepalanya ke depan, mobil polisi tepat berada 2 meter di depannya. Salah seorang polisi di dalamnya melihatnya dan mencoba menghentikannya yang membawa petasan.

Sumbu petasan semakin mendekati habis, dan tepat ketika ia melewati mobil polisi itu, ia melemparkannya di depan mobil polisi tersebut dan menimbulkan asap kabut yang sangat gelap. Baik polisi maupun gerombolan yang berada di belakangnya tak dapat melihat apapun. Beruntung lelaki berkulit gelap tersebut langsung menunduk dan tiarap lalu menjauh disaat polisi maupun gerombolan tersebut tak bisa melihat apapun.

Sudah kubilangkan, konyol tapi berhasil.

Ia langsung menuju sebuah semak belukar yang padat tidak jauh berada di belakang mobil polisi tersebut, sembari mengamati gerombolan yang mengejarnya akhirnya secara tidak langsung ditangkap oleh polisi tersebut.

Seringai muncul diwajahnya, _Dasar bodoh_, pikirnya.

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah dengan napas yang tersengal tapi cukup terkontrol agar tak seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya disana. Ia melirik luka tembak di lengan sebelah kirinya, lalu menghela napasnya sebentar.

Lukanya semakin lebar karena ia terus berguncang tadi. Saat seperti ini, ia tak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit pasti akan meminta data dirinya. Dan entah bagaimana, _Dia _pasti tahu keberadaannya dan mengaku sebagai keluarganya.

Ia harus tenang agar aliran darahnya tidak mengalir terlalu deras. Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembuskan, begitu seterusnya. Ia lalu merobek kaus bagian bawahnya yang cukup panjang dan melilitkannya di bagian lukanya tadi, hanya agar mencegah darah tidak terlalu banyak mengalir.

Lelaki itu lantas berdiri lalu menatap area belakang semak tadi, sebuah jalan setapak panjang. Ia lantas mengikutinya dengan kesadaran yang hanya tersisa setengah dari seharusnya. Ia tidak tahu kemana tapi yang jelas ia harus berada jauh dari orang-orang tadi.

Ketika berhenti lalu menatap kedepannya, ia melihat sebuah lampu remang yang menyinari sebuah gedung. Mungkin, belakang gedung. Ada sebuah tangga yang menuju sebuah pintu di gedung itu. Ia berniat menaikinya tapi rasanya badannya sudah terlalu lelah. Alih-alih menaikinya, ia malah duduk bersender di sebuah bak sampah yang tidak jauh dari gedung itu tapi tersamarkan dari keramaian.

Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Beristirahat sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah. Ia hanya berharap ada orang yang menemukannya disini sebelum ia kehabisan darah di dekat bak sampah.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Makan Asrama Putri, Universitas Todai, Tokyo. 07.30 AM  
><strong>

"HINATA!"

"Sakura.. Tidak usah berteriak di dekat telingaku, maaf saja tapi aku tidak tuli, kau tahu!"

"Kau yang tidak mendengarku!"

Itulah keseharian yang terjadi di asrama putri Universitas Todai setiap harinya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya. Petugas piket makan disana pun hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali mendengus. Tak jarang mereka juga berdehem untuk meredakan debat kedua sahabat itu.

Aneh? Memang.

Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat bahkan sebelum mendaftar di univeristas ini. Berada di dalam kamar yang sama, hampir memiliki jadwal yang sama—meski mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda—dan berada di atas meja yang sama, mereka terus saja berdebat.

Terkadang itu lucu. Tapi juga menyebalkan.

Hinata menyentil kepala Sakura dengan koran pagi yang baru di dapatnya dari petugas piket, "sudah kubilang, kecilkan suaramu! Kau mengganggu orang lain!" ucapnya lalu membungkuk kearah orang-orang yang menatap mereka berdua.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengusa lalu mengusap kepalanya. Ia lalu mengambil kursi di depan Hinata dan mulai menyesap kopi di hadapannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, itu milik_ku_.." ucap Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata, "hei, ini hari Sabtu. Bersikaplah santai sedikit."

Hinata menarik nafas dalam dihadapan Sakura lalu kembali focus dengan koran di hadapannya. Kebiasaan gadis itu saat hari libur adalah membaca koran pagi. Ayolah, kau takkan mungkin bisa sesantai ini saat jam kuliah biasa.

Seorang petugas menyalakan tv layar datar yang tertempel di ruang makan sebesar aula itu dan memindahkan acara kartun pagi ke channel yang menayangkan berita up to date—merasa tidak pantas bila mahasiswi di ruangan aula harus menonton kartun untuk anak berumur 3 tahun.

"**Berita pagi—kemarin malam sekitar pukul 22.00 AM seorang lelaki dengan sengaja melemparkan petasan kearah mobil polisi setelah sebelumnya terlihat dikejar-kejar oleh gerombolan yang membawa senapan."**

"Hinata-_chan_, lihatlah," ujar Sakura sambil memperhatikan channel tersebut dengan—lagi-lagi—menyesap kopi milik Hinata.

"Mungkin maniak." Ujar Hinata tanpa berpaling dari korannya.

"**Polisi tidak berhasil menangkap lelaki tersebut. Meski begitu, gerombolan yang mengejar lelaki tersebut berhasil ditangkap dan dibawa ke kantor polisi. Disinyalir gerombolan tersebut adalah anggota dari salah satu geng mafia."**

"Hinata-_chan_, kau harus melihat ini, serius!"

Yang ditegur, masih terfokus dengan korannya.

"Hinata, please, you must see it!"

Merasa terganggu dengan suara Sakura yang kencang, Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya, "Sakura-_chan_.. Itu berita pagi yang sering kit—"

"See that!" tunjuk Sakura dengan suara berbisik kearah televisi di dinding. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangannya dan seketika membulatkan matanya.

Di dalam televisi tersebut terlihat beberapa lelaki berbadan besar dengan tampang yang sangar dan terborgol. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian kedua gadis tersebut melainkan sebuah tattoo yang tergambar di pipi sebelah kiri setiap tersangka disana. Tattoo ular melingkar membentuk huruf 'S' dengan ukiran bunga mawar di sekelilingnya.

Sebuah tattoo yang….mengingatkan mereka akan sesuatu.

Seketika keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap. Hening diantara mereka meski keadaan sangat ramai disekitarnya. Tak ada yang berbicara, mereka bertatapan seakan takut akan sesuatu.

Hening cukup lama sampai Hinata memulai berbicara, "Sakura-_chan_, kurasa aku harus pergi. Ada tugas piket untuk membuang sampah diasrama hari ini, jadi—"

"Aku juga! Aku harus membersihkan kamar. Kau tahu, Yamada _Sensei_ takkan suka bila salah satu kamar terlihat kotor."

Dan dengan itu mereka berdua bangkit dan berpisah menuju tempat yang berbeda, Sakura kembali ke kamar mereka dan Hinata pergi ke tempat pembuangan sampah asrama putri.

Seperti mereka….tak ingin membicarakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan, Hinata terus saja melamunkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat di televisi pagi tadi. Ia bahkan tidak focus dengan jalan sehingga menabrak beberapa mahasiswa yang melewatinya dengan keranjang sampah yang di dorongnya.

Sebagai mahasiswa yang tinggal di dalam asrama mereka harus menjaga kebersihan asrama oleh mereka sendiri. Oleh karena itu, diadakan jadwal rutin pemeriksaan kebersihan oleh pembina asrama dan jadwal piket yang di _rolling _setiap harinya. Kebetulan hari ini Hinata harus mengangkut sampah yang berada di bak sampah asrama putri dan memindahnya ke bak sampah pusat yang berada di belakang gedung secretariat universitas.

Melihat hal tersebut tadi di tv, seakan membuka kenangannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kenangan yang….menyedihkan.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh mengingat kenangan itu kembali. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan _itu._

Ia akan dan harus menjalani hidupnya dengan normal.

Daripada memikirkan hal tersebut, ia lebih tertarik dengan sesuatu yang bergerak di belakang bak sampah yang terlihat dari jauh tadi. Kenapa seperti…orang?

Ia lantas mengambil beberapa kayu yang berada di dekat sana dan berjalan kearah benda yang bergerak-gerak tadi. Perlahan mendekatinya. Ayolah, setelah beberapa hari ini banyak sekali berita tentang maniak yang berkeliaran tak ada salahnya jika ia berhati-hati sedikit kan?

Ia lantas mendekatinya dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati. Semakin dekat terlihat sebuah….tangan? Apa itu memang orang? God! Itu memang orang!

Di depannya sekarang tergoler seorang lelaki dengan tangan yang terluka dan setengah tak sadarkan diri! God, ia harus bagaimana?!

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja akan membuang beberapa kantung kecil sampah keluar saat dikagetkan dengan Hinata yang datang dari pintu belakang kamar dan membawa….sesuatu.

"Gosh! Hinata-_chan_! Kau bisa membuatku mati mendadak! Dan…apa yang kau bawa?! Demi Tuhan. Itu manusia! Dan terluka!" histeris Sakura.

Hinata menaruh telunjuk tangannya di bibir—tangan yang tidak ia gunakan untuk membopong apa yang ia temukan tadi, "Sakura-_chan_, kumohon, kecilkan suaramu. Sekarang lebih baik kau bantu aku membawanya masuk."

Sakura menaruh beberapa kantung sampah di dekat pintu lalu membantu Hinata membopong lelaki tadi di sisi lainnya. Sebelum menutup pintu ia melihat sekitar, memastikan tak ada yang melihat mereka.

Mereka berdua menaruh lelaki yang terluka tadi di sofa ruang belajar. Hinata duduk di sofa kecil sebelahnya dan Jessica berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Now, tell me. Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan lelaki terluka ini?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku menemukannya di dekat bak sampah. Dia terluka di lengan kirinya."

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya pada petugas, hah? Kalau ada yang tahu dia disini, kita dalam masalah, Hinata."

"Tak ada siapapun disana dan tadi aku sangat bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. _Kita sudah lama tak berada dalam situasi seperti ini, Sakura-chan. _Aku merasa….aneh."

Sakura menarik nafasnnya lalu mendekat kearah lelaki yang sekarang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di sofa. Ia mengecek luka yang ada di tangan kiri lelaki tersebut, lalu mengernyit, "ini luka tembak," katanya sembari terus memperhatikan luka tersebut.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, "luka tembak?"

Sakura mengangguk, "tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi bukan peluru biasa. Ada sedikit racun di pelurunya." Kata Sakura sambil mengecek darah yang masih sedikit basah di tangan lelaki tersebut.

Seketika mereka berdua teringat dengan berita tadi pagi.

_**Seorang lelaki ****dengan sengaja melemparkan petasan kearah mobil polisi**_

"Apa jangan-jangan dia…." Sahut mereka berbarengan sambil menatap satu sama lain. Mereka mempunyai feeling yang sama dengan ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kurasa dia ada kaitannya dengan berita tadi pagi, Nata-_chan_," ungkap Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Dan…" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menatap ke arah lelaki tadi, "siapapun dia, bila_ mereka_ sudah mengerjarnya itu berarti…"

"Dia ada dalam masalah besar."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Halooo readerrr^^ Ampuni saya karena saya hiatus udah lebih dari setahun hahahahhaahhaha/plak/ Maaf juga buat para reader yang nunggu kelanjutan The Fast and Furious: Konoha Drift karena akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan fic itu/bow/ Sejujurnya saya hiatus karena saya juga udh mulai tidak punya feel dengan fic itu ya makanya...**

**Btw, fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya sekaligus pengganti TFAFKD yayayaya diterima yayayayya. FYI, fic ini juga ada another ver. loh! Karena saat ini lagi demam korea jadi selain jadi author disini saya juga jadi author di salah satu blog dan mem-publish fic yg sama ceritanya dengan ini. dengan username Jessie Kim, Sayangnya, disini saya gabisa ganti username saya karena username itu udh ada yg pake gatau siapa...:')  
><strong>

**Alright, semoga diterima ya and the last, Review sangat dinanti:)**


End file.
